Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a concrete curing blanket, and more particularly to a concrete curing blanket that includes an absorbent sheet that includes a wicking layer, a super absorbent material, and a tissue layer, laminated together, and having a.
Description of Related Art
Concrete strength and durability improves when the concrete is thoroughly hydrated during curing. If the concrete is kept wet for the first 7-10 days after setting, strength and durability thereof is increased 75% over ordinary aging of concrete in dry surface conditions.
To keep concrete hydrated, the concrete industry has come to rely on concrete curing blankets for covering wetted concrete and extending the duration of damp conditions on the curing surface of the concrete. An example of such a concrete curing blanket is disclosed in McDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,525, which teaches a curing blanket that includes a vapor barrier, and an airlaid layer consisting of a binder material and a natural cellulose bleached fluff pulp fiber derived from wood through Kraft processing.
The prior art teaches the use of concrete curing blankets that include an airlaid layer that includes natural cellulose bleached fluff pulp fiber derived from wood through Kraft processing. However, the prior art does not teach a concrete curing blanket that includes an absorbent sheet that includes a wicking layer, a super absorbent material, and a tissue layer, laminated together, which is covered with a vapor barrier having a plurality of perforations. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further advantages as described in the following summary.